legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
E101 Beta
E101 Beta a robot created by Dr. Eggman. The Rise of Mechuckles:Beware of The Sith Stalker Beta, along with Vulcan, and Crystal King were sent by Mechuckles to defeat Legato Bluesummers, Donald Morden,and Mechanicles, however ended up defeated and Legato Bluesummers reported to Prince Phobos that they had succeeded in defeating Mechuckles and are now holding them as hostages to make sure Mechuckles ceases his attacks on them. It was later revealed that they purposely got themselves captured, just for Beta to set up a trap that spray poison from his gun. Phobos was interjected in his gloating speech to Mechuckles by Evil Maka, who reported that E101 Beta had poisoned Legato Bluesummers and Donald Morden then got away as Mechuckles laughs at Prince Phobos from being fooled by his trap as Beta watches the look on Phobos’ face when he fell for his trap. E101 Beta showed up along with the other villains for a meeting and was told with everyone else to prepare themselves for the final battle against Phobos League and the heroes. E101 Beta then said if “They were ready for battle?” Mechuckles said, they are, happy hunting my good commander and bring E102 Gammas body to be melted into scrap metal when you get the chance. He finished. It will be utmost satisfactory, when I do. Beta said. End Game and Death E101 Beta fights E102 Gamma but his brothers e103 delta, e104 delta, and e105 zeta as a surprise joining up with him. E103 Delta was needed by Gamma to live as he is the most remorseful of Gammas brothers, if not the only one besides him. Beta gets critically wounded in the fight and gets rebuilt to fight one more time as E-101 Beta MK II with new weapons Mechuckles added of his own upgraded designs, he basically survives the fight, but is in need of surgery to become E101 Beta MK II. E104 Delta and E105 Zeta die, but E103 Delta lives and is in need of dire repairs and E103 Delta joins the good guys.E101 Beta MKII get's one last chance to defeat Gamma and his friends for one last duel. When E101 Beta MKII gets defeated, Beta asks in his dying robotic voice: “E102 Gamma, what makes you so special that even my more advanced upgrades couldn't overcome your inferior modeled form and weaponry? E-102 Gamma in response says: “Because in my past adventures, I had learned new programs into my mind, when I made friends with others during my journey. It is for that reason, I can understand right and wrong. You could not as you were wrong with envy in your CPU that you ignorantly believed you were the better robot than me and my brothers and for that reason these lessons have made me grow stronger and even wiser than you.” E101 Beta MKII shocked said, "Who knew emotions could grant you such strength and resolve, I only believed in reality by my master Dr. Eggman that only the strongest could have prevailed over being the best machine in his army, but now I see that as a fatal flaw in my design and I am sorry my dear younger brother, you are the best of us all not because of skill, no, you've proven that you truly have a soul than the rest of us and for that I'm glad to call you my brother and hope others rally to your cause. Defeat Mechuckles and the rest of his followers my brother, stop the domination of machines over mankind and thank you again for purging me of my dark programming." "Mechuckles master registration deleted." E101 Beta MKII shuts down from his fatal injuries, glancing at E102 Gamma with his one green eye and Gamma putted him out of his misery shooting him, off-lining his evil brother to make sure he doesn’t get rebuilt again to be used for evil purposes by the machine tyrant. "Rest in piece my brother and hope your journey to the digital afterlife is a pleasant one. If there is someday you get rebuilt, let's hope it's for the right reasons." Meister of War E101 Beta will return in Meister of War as a member of The Helper Squad along with his brother E102 Gamma and E103 Delta. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Sibling Category:Fifth in Command Category:Flyers Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Former Members of The Robotic Empire Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Gravity Defyers